


Same Love

by ChelseasDeadSmile, TheFlagOfHeaven42



Series: Sterek RP's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Derek Stoles Stiles' Weed, Feelings, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mpreg Elements, Omegle Made Me Do It, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter Stole Stiles' Acid, Porn with Feelings, Puppies, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Where should I begin?, Wolfed Out Sex, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlagOfHeaven42/pseuds/TheFlagOfHeaven42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Derek's fault that he caught Stiles using Omegle, and made things escalate from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> /these/ mean to emphasize the word.
> 
> This one-shot is LARGELY unedited to any mistakes you see within were written whenever I and FlagHeaven, who I RP'ed with, wrote them. I do NOT care to change ANY of the RP as I fucking love it. It's the most fun I've had off an MMORPG.
> 
> For reference: I played Derek Hale while she played Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, because I sure as hell did!

You: Stiles?

Stranger: Yeah?

You: Why are you on the same chat site I am?

Stranger: Why are you on Omegle?

You: I'm doing it to find interesting people. Why are you on this site? And don't try to hide your phone - I can see it.

Stranger: Stop looking at my phone.

Stranger: I didnt even know you knew what the internet was until I explained it to you.

You: I can't exactly stop looking seeing as you're less than five feet away from me. The Internet Inefficient one is Peter - not me.

Stranger: Oh. Well damn. Interesting.

You: I suppose, but shouldn't you be watching the movie rather than trying to get some poor girl or guy interested in your not-so-interesting life?

Stranger: .... fuck you asshole

Stranger: I almost didnt even come to this stupid thing so back off.

You: All it took was Scott saying that he'd finally watch the Star Wars series, and giving you the sour gummy worms that you won't.stop.letting.hang.out.of.your.MOUTH!

Stranger: Well star wars are important and proper snackage is also...

You: That's what you said the last time Lydia had a girls night that you rudely interrupted - don't think I didn't hear about it.

Stranger: DO you want me to leave? Is that it?

You: No. I want you, and your sour gummy worm mouth in my bedroom in the next five minutes or I'm restricting you from coming to Pack Nights which host Star Wars for the next three weeks

Stranger: .. yes sir.

You: ...Stop making that face at me or I'll take the candy away. Plus! The next time you come on here - you better let me know about it...I might have to help you troll on it sometime.

Stranger: Dont take my candy away! I'll be good! I swear!

You: Yeah, like the one time you didn't take your Adderall, and proceeded to paint my apartment pink and dye my hair green?

Stranger: .... That was... I.. okay that was a special circumstance.. that was the absence of Adderall and also.. drugs. Sorta.

You: You're lucky I didn't tell your Dad about the weed I found in your bedroom - otherwise you'd be spending time in jail...again.

Stranger: It was /you/ that took my weed! Dammit sourwolf I paid good money for that. Good thing you didnt find my acid.

You: No, it was /Peter/ that found your acid, and proceeded to go clubbing for the last week and a half.

Stranger: That.... rat... BASTARD! I PAID THREE HUNDRED BUCKS FOR THAT SHIT!

You: Well you shouldn't keep it in your room if you don't want any of us to sniff it out.

Stranger: Fine. I moved my stash anyway.

Stranger: You guys suck.

You: Yeah, don't count on it being hidden for long. We're always anywhere you are so we can smell it.

Stranger: Nuh uh. And why do you guys think you have the right to stop me from doing whatever the heck I want anyway?

You: Because you're the Pack Mom, Stiles. You take care of us while we take care of you.

Stranger: I never agreed to that. Fuck off. I cant take care of myself let alone anyone else.

You: Whenever you became mine - the title came with it. I couldn't stop them from wanting to see you or puppy pile you anymore than I could stop them from getting hurt.

Stranger: I like it when you say I'm yours.

You: =) I like it when I can say you're mine, but anytime the pups get hurt - I take no ownership.

Stranger: I love my puppies. They're so amazing and I want to cuddle them and never let them get hurt ever ever ever.

You: So the next time a big bad comes into town - they are your pups only. I take no ownership of them.

Stranger: Nuh uh. No.

Stranger: You dont get to do that.

Stranger: You're their Alpha.

Stranger: You have responsibility. ALways.

You: Not when they go rushing into a fight then come home complaining about it - that's your area.

Stranger: You have responsibility /during the fight/.

You: I do, but I can't stop them from thinking, "This is too easy". Remember when Isaac thought that Wendigo would be easy, but got his ass kicked so he complained about it? I told him to wait for Scott, but he didn't.

Stranger: My poor baby. He's so enthusiastic.

You: He was an idiot, and didn't listen to me so he went crying to you.

Stranger: Hey shut up. He was hurt. He just wanted to show you he could do something on his own.

You: He didn't listen to me which ended in him getting hurt in the first place. He's, basically, our smallest pup in the Pack, and he needs to learn that his strength will grow in gradually.

Stranger: You need to show him that you appreciate him. He feels useless. You need to make sure he knows that you value him as a pack member.

Stranger: Otherwise he's going to keep trying to impress you and keep gettng hurt.

You: He doesn't need to impress me. He needs to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Stranger: Well then for gods sake tell him that. /Talk/ to him. Not just growls either.

You: I don't know how to...show my feelings to them as I can do with you. You are my mate, Stiles, they are my Pack.

Stranger: He's my puppy. He's your puppy too. He's the littlest puppy and you need to talk to him. I can help. I'll be there for you if you need. Its my job.

You: I hate how I need to lean on you for everything that doesn't involve training or fighting.

Stranger: I dont. I love it. Honestly I do it makes me feel needed. I need you for so much its so much of a relief to have /something/ that you need me for.

You: I shouldn't need you for anything though. I need to be able to provide for you, and make sure that you are safe 100% of the time, and not 50% of the time - makes me feel like I'll lose you all the more sooner.

Stranger: Derek. Babe. My love. My mate. My everything.

Stranger: We lean on each other. We help each other.

Stranger: That's how this works.

You: I know, but I want you safer than you are right now. I want to see you, somehow, walking around with a baby in your arms that is actually ours, and not some teenager that we "adopted".

Stranger: If there's a way we can do that... some sorta magical way... then yeah. Sure. I'd love that eventually. But Isaac isnt just some teenager we adopted. He's always going to be my baby. And I'm going to love him just as much as everyone else because he needs it and he deserves it. I know what each of them need and I know how to give it to them. And so do you. You're just scared because you're not used to being responsible for this many people and you're scared that you're going to fuck it up but Derek.. I'm right here. I'm right here to help you. And you're not going to fuck it up. Just love them.

You: I'll try, because I know you're right. I don't object to Isaac wiggling in-between us when we're in bed, because I know that he needs someone or a father and mother figure to finally give him what he needs - to be held, and feel protected as opposed to scared. I growl when he does that at times, because he kicks my knee on accident. I just don't know how to show them what I can easily show you - with you I can be myself, and you can see through all of my bullshit. The rest of the Pack, besides Peter, can't - I need you to translate for me, and it frustrates me at times.

Stranger: Dont worry they're learning. And so are you. You're getting so much better. I see it every single day. When you ruffle Isaac's hair as you walk past. When you worry about Erica when she stays out late. When you ask Boyd to help you plan things. I see it on their faces and they love you so much. Just those little simple things mean so much to them. You're getting so much better. And they're getting better at understanding you. And it'll get better. It will keep getting better.

You: I hope you're right, because I want them to know I care about them outside of training as well - I don't know what I'd do with myself should any of them die. I'd even admit that Scott, Allison, and Lydia are even play a part in my worry as well.

Stranger: I know. And they know too. And Jackson definitely knows. Him and Isaac have made the most progress I think. I am so proud of you. I hope you know that.

You: And I'm proud of you as well - every time I need you, you are there for me and the Pack without hesitation which makes me love you even more.

Stranger: And I will try to continue to make you proud and be there for my babies.

Stranger: But seriously though you and Peter need to stop stealing my drugs.

You: Well at least I didn't smoke the weed anywhere you'd know about it

Stranger: You fucker.

Stranger: You cant even get high!!!

You: I said that out loud didn't I?

You: I get an endorphin release instead of getting the effects the pot was made for.

Stranger: great. why dont you just go and eat some chocolate then.

You: Well, admittedly, my...digestive system is less-than-fond of chocolate so I can't eat too much of it.

Stranger: Haha puppies and wolves cant eat chocolate nananannanana

You: We can eat it, but not like...a full Hershey's bar in one day.

Stranger: Shame. Also. Peter is going to pay me back for the acid.

You: I don't think he'll remember it was yours by the time he comes back

Stranger: I'll remind him.

You: Should have had a camera up in your room so you'd be able to catch him in the act - would have been good Blackmail

Stranger: How do you know I dont?

You: You would have watched the first time we had sex continuously if you did. As I recall, I made you scream /pretty loud/ the first time we did.

Stranger: Oh I have. And yes I did.

Stranger: Its not my fault I'm very vocal during sex.

Stranger: And you're so /big/... i...yeah.

Stranger: Its great.

You: I had to put a sock in your mouth the second round otherwise we were going to get a noise complaint from your neighbors.

Stranger: Maybe you should get me a gag.

You: You said you'd castrate me if I ever gagged you again.

Stranger: I've been coming increasingly aroused by the idea.

Stranger: With the help of the internet.

Stranger: Ive been *becoming

You: Oh, really? Maybe the next time the pups are away the parent's can play?

Stranger: Yes.

You: Oh great, Scott's looking at us disturbingly.

Stranger: We probably smell.

Stranger: We needa stop or else they're gonna get grossed out.

You: More like...it'd make the pups go away faster, and I can get back to my previously mentioned bedroom time...

Stranger: .... but Star wars Der.....

Stranger: Scott is finally watching Star Wars.

You: I'll let you play with my light saber...

Stranger: ..... fuck. Gummy worms or Derek's dick....

Stranger: Its a hard choice.

Stranger: Hhehe. Hard.

Stranger: I'm so funny.

You: The gummy's can't out beat the offer I gave you Stiles - my dick is already rock hard.

Stranger: Fuck. I want it. I want to get my mouth aroudn you.

Stranger: Right now.

You: Then should we /really/ waste so much time just to get up to the bedroom?

Stranger: No. Lets do it right here. I'll blow you in your big alpha throne like a king.

You: Fuck my life - get these pups out of here or I will.

Stranger: Okay. Okay fine I will.

You: Stiles, you're flailing around like a fish.

Stranger: I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of them.

You: I think we're busted with them anyway so we might as well just talk out loud.

Stranger: Okay then. You firt.

Stranger: first*

Derek shuts his laptop and sighs, "All of you get out" he said as he looked at the pups who were all starting to look more and more disturbed by the second.

Stiles dissolved into giggles and tucked his phone back into his pocket and ruffled Isaac's hair. "Go see that movie you've been going on about. Der and I need some alone time." he winked and Scott groaned, grabbing his jacket and sprinting from the room.

Soon the other pups followed Scott's lead - getting their jackets and coats before heading out of the loft to go see some movie that Derek's never heard of and probably never want to see. Peter pauses when he gets to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said before exiting the, now empty, apartment.

Stiles glared after him. "Still owes me three hundred bucks." he grumbled before looking over at Derek, raising an eyebrow and smirking. He managed to wait for thirty seconds before getting up and running over to him, climbing into his lap and kissing him deeply.

Derek grunts when Stiles lands on him, but he's soon pulled into the deep kiss as he places his right hand in the middle of Stiles' back, and his left hand on his mates thigh.

Stiles kisses him until he needs to breathe, and then for a little longer. But finally pulls back and grins widely. "Well we got rid of the pups." He said lowly, rolling his hips forward a little. "Oh." his eyes widened. "You /are/ hard."

Derek growl's lowly while his right hand reflexively tenses on Stiles' back, "Yes, and it's all for you" he growls out as he rolls his hips into Stiles' own to answer his lusting with his own.

 Stiles' eyes darkened. "All for me huh?" he grinned, kissing him again. Tasting like sour worms. "So." he said, kissing along his jaw and down. "Do you want my mouth? Or do you want me to ride you?" he said in between kisses down his chest.

Derek growls louder at both options knowing he wanted Stiles to do both, but they, maybe, only had time for the one. "Ride me" he pants out knowing he was in for it as Derek initially wanted his mouth.

Stiles chuckled. Then tsked. "Derek. You just cant make up your mind when it comes to me can you?" He asked, smiling and grinding down on him again. Then he climbed off of Derek's lap and began to shimmy out of his jeans.

"Never" Derek growled out as his canine's grew longer in his lusting for Stiles. Derek took Stiles' lead, and pushed his jeans down just enough so his dick was fully visible, but enough that his jeans weren't all the way off.

Stiles' eyes darkened when he saw Derek's fangs come out. He stepped out of his jeans and climbed back onto Derek's lap, looking down at his dick. He drew in a breath, as always... when he saw it, reaching down to wrap his long fingers around it and started to stroke.

Derek grunts once more, and his hips buck up shallowly in answer to Stiles stroking his dick - it always felt good when Stiles did that to him before they had sex; it showed Derek that Stiles /really/ wanted the monster attached to his waist.

"God its so big. And pretty. I love it." Stiles breathed, kissing Derek again. He totally worshipped Derek's dick. It was becoming a problem. He pulled on Derek's lip between his teeth.

Derek growled lustfully when his bottom lip was pulled on by Stiles - it showed just how long Derek's wolf canines were. Derek, if he had to admit to someone, totally worshiped Stiles' ass, and Derek couldn't stop himself from running his left hand up to clench the cheek in his hand roughly, but not too rough to bruise the glorious globe.

Stiles groaned when he clenched Stiles' ass. "F-fuck..." He groaned and rocked back into him, but he kept up the rhythm of stroking Derek's dick. It was fully hard now. "Do.. do you have lube.." he gasped out. Barely aware in the face of his lust.

Derek is forced to take his right hand off Stiles to fish out the three little packs of lube from the right pocket of his jeans - they were his hope of getting Stiles into some nook or cranny within the week, and, as it seems, he didn't even need to pull his mate into one to get his fill of the tight ass that awaited him.

Stiles grinned widely and grabbed one of the packets, staring Derek in the eyes as he ripped the packet open with his teeth. Squirting the lube onto his fingers and putting them behind him he began to stretch himself open, still staring at Derek as he let out a moan.

Derek was damn near tempted to push Stiles' hand away from his hole just to be able to push his own fingers into the tight rectum that acted as his salvation on bad days, and his heaven on good days; all Derek could do, though, was put both of his hands on Stiles' ass, and pull the cheeks apart to give Stiles better access to his sweet spot.

Stiles rode his fingers, trying to look as pretty for Derek as he could. "Wanna help?" he breathed, tilting his head to the side and smiling sweetly at Derek. "Need more Der.." he whined, nuzzling up under his neck. "Not big enough. Nothing will ever fill me as much as you do." he whispered into his ear.

One of Derek's nerves snap as he pulls Stiles' own fingers out forcefully before ripping apart another packet of the lube to coat three of his fingers before he immediately pushes two of them in - he nearly sighed in relief as he felt the tight space of his mates rectum. Derek had just enough control to keep his fingers from shifting into claws as his eyes turn red when Stiles nuzzles into him.

Stiles loved it when Derek got rough. When his wolf came right to the surface and he was /this/ close to losing control. He groaned when Derek pushed his fingers into him and ground down on him. "Fuck Der... Alpha. Feels so good." he groaned, mouthing at his jawline.

Derek couldn't help, but growl out again as he heard Stiles call him "Alpha" it just clicked everything Derek wanted to do to him into place as his left hand kept one of Stiles' ass cheeks spread so it'd give Derek easy access to that glorious hole that Derek would soon fill his swollen cock with.

Derek's growl went straight to his dick and he groaned. Putting his hands forward to stroke Derek's cock, lubing it up with the remainder on his hands and getting it ready. He wanted it. He wanted it bad. So bad. "Please Alpha. Need you. Need you to claim me.. again... and again please..." He groaned.

Derek almost wanted to give it to Stiles rough, fast, and hard but Derek, even in his wildest, never wanted to mistreat of hurt his mate so he ignored Stiles' begging as he put his third finger in, and went directly to hitting Stiles' prostate wanting to see the boy writhe and plead some more

Stiles gasped and precome dribbled from his almost painfully hard dick as Derek hit his fingers on that spot. "Fuck! Alpha please... c'mon Der!" He pulled back so that he could look into his eyes, his own almost black, looking into Derek's red ones. He gave a little twist at the end of Derek's dick.

"Shit" Derek growled out knowing that Stiles must be very desperate in order to pull /that/ particular dirty trick on him so Derek relented, and took his fingers out of Stiles' hole leaving him just momentarily empty as Derek slide down in his seat a bit to get the angle for his dick right before he, without warning, thrust it right into Stiles' tight hole making himself moan loudly.

Stiles' eyes fluttered closed, his mouth dropped open, and his head dropped back. Falling silent when at /last/ he finally got what he needed. To be full of his Alpha's cock. His mate. He always fell quiet here, he just liked to listen to Derek's sounds at this part.

The slapping of the skin together was intoxicating as Derek's hands were on each of Stiles' hips as he thrust upward continuously and without delay. Derek's last bit of control left as his hands turned into claws, and pricked Stiles' hips lightly drawing the barest traces of blood out. Derek almost wanted to lick his claws clean just to taste Stiles' essence, but the indecisiveness wasn't even noticed as Derek's number one need was the feeling of Stiles' tight hole around his aching dick.

Stiles gasped as Derek pricked his skin. He looked down and opened his eyes and looked at Derek. Oh wow his wolf was /right there/... he reached up and cupped his face, kissing him deeply and tasting his own blood as Derek's fangs punctured his lips. He pulled back and continued to clench and relax around Derek at /just/ the right times to make the Alpha overwhelmed.

Derek's senses were, quite literally, on fire - he couldn't tell you what he was sitting on, where he was, or if the movie was even still going on the TV behind Stiles. All Derek knew was Stiles, and the sight of his dick disappearing into Stiles' ass each time he thrust upward and, coupled with the thrusts, was the amazing friction that Stiles created when he clenched around him just right. Derek finally got to taste Stiles' essence, and he damn near fully shifted just so he could take more and ravish Stiles like the beast he was on the inside.

"Alpha..." Stiles said in a low voice. "Let him out. Let him out to play." his voice was smooth as he nosed into Derek's temple, "Let the beast out to play with me Der I know you want to.." He growled and rolled his hips down, getting a better angle and making Derek's cock hit his prostate with every thrust as he moaned.

Derek's next actions weren't his own as he let out a loud roar-like sound before he took a hold of Stiles' shirt and ripped it off him before he relieved himself of his own v-neck. Derek had just enough time to take hold of Stiles to keep him close and connected to him before he flipped their position onto the floor between the couch and coffee table before he proceeded to pound into Stiles with reckless abandon - once Derek got like this there was no stopping him until he's either killed something or climaxed.

Stiles held onto Derek's shoulders as he was flipped onto his back. He could do nothing, completely helpless as Derek fucked him raw. His dick was so hard he couldnt even remember how to form words. He stared up at his Alpha. He was so animalistic and raw and it made Stiles so fucking hot.

By this point, there was no way for Derek to form words as he took complete possession of Stiles' body. All he could pay attention to was Stiles' ass as his dick continued to disappear, the completely fucked look on Stiles' face, and the sudden need to just /breed/ this beautiful human until he's ripe with Derek's pups. Somewhere in the back on Derek's long forgotten consciousness, Derek know's it is impossible to impregnate Stiles, but that didn't mean his wolf couldn't try.

And in the face of that look... Stiles /wished/ he could have Derek's pups. Wished that it was possible, if only he got so full of Derek's come that it was impossible for him not to be. He thought about what they were talking about earlier. And he knew Derek wanted them to have a child of his own and Stiles /wanted/ him to be happy. So bad. So fucking bad. He groaned and threw his head back. So close. He was so close.

Derek immediately sensed his mates peaking orgasm, and, like a finger on a trigger, something started growing at the base of Derek's cock - this was going to add insult to injury if Derek couldn't get whatever it is into his mate. This thing felt like it was /meant/ to be placed within his mate - like it was the Holy Grail of gifts to Derek, and he knew he shouldn't waste it so Derek started thrusting harder trying to fit the big...knot into his mate - wanting it to fit within his mate right now.

Stiles felt something pushing against him and he groaned. He wanted it in him. He /needed/ it in him. Spreading his legs wider and with one final thrust of Derek he screamed as it slipped inside. "Ahhh!" he said, suddenly it was trapped inside him. He couldnt get it out even if he wanted to but he /didnt/. He wanted it. He needed it. It felt so fucking good.

Derek made a sound between a growl and roar as his knot became trapped against Stiles' prostate, and yet, he still tried to keep thrusting until, finally, his vision whited out before he roared his loudest while coming into his mate like a torrent of waves. It would be a good five minutes before Derek could see again, and, when he could, Stiles looked thoroughly debauched as if some great force over came him, and Derek knew that had to be his knot that was still stuck within him.

Stiles came immediately when Derek did and his vision wavered for a few moments. He saw sparks and magic and everything was amazing. Once he had finished coming he went boneless and just stared up at his Alpha, his eyes completely glazed over... barely even aware at the feeling of Derek's knot trapping his come inside of Stiles. He trembled beneath him, unable to move or speak or /think/.

Derek's arms finally started giving out on him so he, softly, lowered himself onto Stiles not caring about the feeling of his mates sweat or cum - just needing to be close to him at that moment even though they would be tied together for an undetermined about of time, but, instinctually, he knew it wouldn't be too terribly long.

Stiles sighed in total happiness as Derek lay across him, he felt completely surrounded by Derek and it was glorious. He leaned up to press a clumsy kiss to his cheek before letting his head flop down, giggling a little. All the drugs he'd tried had /nothing/ on this feeling.

Derek immediately smelled Stiles' giddiness, and he couldn't bring himself to care that he started to grin as big as he could go as, he too, started to feel happiness flood over him in a tidal wave. He thinks this is the be sex they've had to date, because, as he counted, keeping Stiles speechless was a good thing.

Stiles waited for a few more moments as his head stopped spinning. Then he stretched his arms above his head, pillowing them underneath his head as he lay back and looked up at Derek. Who looked... so hot.. when he'd just orgasmed. Stiles could watch him forever,.

Derek lifted his head and placed it so he was looking at Stiles' contented face with his own - he wondered if their love life would ever be the same after tonight. He'd like to think they could do this again from time to time as they couldn't just do it once, and then leave it at that.

A few more minutes... and Stiles /finally/ regained the ability to speak. "That. Was. The. Most. Fantastic. Thing. Ever." He whispered. "I dont think I've ever felt this.... /full/." He grinned blissfully and shifted, feeling Derek's knot tug at his insides and shivering in pleasure.

Derek chuckled lightly before moaning when his mate shifted, "I would not be able to agree more - I've, honestly, never felt this satisfied before" he responded as his knot barely wiggled out of place. He knew it'd be, at least, another fifteen minutes before he could finally dislodge himself from inside of Stiles, and he couldn't find a reason to care - he only wanted his mate, here, with him.

"Now what...." Stiles looked down to where they were still joined. "Is that amazingly.. big.. thing. Inside of me. Because I've studied your dick. I've worshipped and tasted and felt every inch of it and never before has it done /that/." He raised an eyebrow and grinned up at Derek.

Derek couldn't resist the urge to laugh, "I can reassure you that this is, actually, the first time its ever happened to me, but I think this is a breeding knot. My wolf got so keyed up that he just /needed/ you badly enough to want to breed you" he replied looking down at his member which still was stuck stubbornly within his mate.

For the first time Stiles' smile faltered. He looked a little sad for a brief moment. But then he pushed it away. "Oh wow that's cool." he said bravely, smiling down at their entwined bodies. Feeling an ache in his chest as he did so. He looked away quickly, closing his eyes.

"Hey" Derek said softly turning Stiles' head back toward him so he could wipe under his mates eyes as tears started to stain them. "Just because I said he wanted to breed you doesn't mean I didn't back his decision with my own thoughts and feelings - I want your stomach to be heavily pregnant with my pup or pups just as much as he does" Derek said wanting to comfort his mate before he kissed down both of Stiles' cheeks before capturing his lips in a sweet and loving kiss. "I love you more than life itself" Derek mumbled against his lips while he looked into Stiles' eyes with his own that spoke volumes of how much Derek loves him.

Stiles kissed him back and opened his eyes, looking up at him as he spoke. "I know Der its just...." He paused. "I really want it..." his eyes filed again. "I want it so bad it h-hurts..." His breath hitched. "I want to have pups and I want them to be /ours/...." he pressed his face into Derek's neck to hide from everything he didnt want to face, like he always did. "I love you so much. I want puppies. I want them to be yours and mine and I just... fuck..."

Derek shifted them so that Stiles straddled his waist once more, and Derek was kneeling on the ground before he raised them onto the couch so they'd both be a bit more comfortable. He then started to comb his finger's through Stiles' hair before he replied saying, "I know you do, and I want nothing more than to see you waddling around here complaining about being fat, but knowing that you aren't /actually/ fat - just with puppies. If this knot is a sign, I'd take it as amazing things to come Stiles. The most amazing things that we could ever want" Derek told him as he nuzzled into Stiles' neck lovingly.

"But how..." He whispered, kissing Derek's temple. "Its not even.... possible.. is it?" he whispered, running his fingers down Derek's chest. "I want to have your pups Der." he muttered, chewing his lip, licking the blood off of them.

Derek placed his forehead against Stiles, and closed his eyes, "Lets hope it's possible, it's a breeding knot so something has to happen right?" he said as he ran his hands up and down Stiles' back in a loving way. "Maybe the Gods of old are blessing us" Derek commented hoping it was true - he wanted to make his mate happy, and he knew bearing his pups would do just the trick.

Stiles smiled despite himself. "I love you." he said quietly. Derek always knew what to say to make him feel better. "You're so perfect." he smiled, looking up and wiping his tears away, leaning forward to kiss all over Derek's face and neck and shoulders and everywhere he could reach.

Derek couldn't conceal the grin that spread over his face once more as he felt Stiles' love wash over him, "And I love you too" Derek muttered into his ear as he kissed it before bringing Stiles' face back to his just to kiss his addictive lips, and, without really knowing it, Derek's knot finally dislodged from the inside of his mate.

Stiles kissed him back.. then he felt it. Derek's knot slipped out of him. He groaned against Derek's lips. "Oh fuck..." he said, feeling the overwhelming /emptyness/.... he whimpered and put his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck as he slowly pulled out of his mate as cum and lube started to languidly slide out the abused hole. "I nominate taking a shower so we can wash up" Derek suggested as he kissed Stiles' temple knowing that the teen wouldn't like the feel of cum coming out of him.

Stiles pouted. "I want it to stay in." He grumbled, standing up and clenching his hole as much as he could. "But yeah. Shower is good." he said, walking stiffly towards the stairs, trailing a finger through the sticky mess that was on his stomach. He decided to have a little fun and looked back at Derek, staring at him as he stuck his finger in his mouth and groaned as he sucked on it, climbing the stairs backwards.

The growl that came out of Derek's throat was sudden, and hungry as he quickly made his way to the stairs before slowly climbing the stairs as if he was stalking his prey with rapt attention just to see little droplets of cum hit the stairs before trailing upward to the shining mess on his luscious thighs, and then trailing even higher to the mess on his mates stomach that was currently being brought up to his mouth which made Derek's eyes rise and fall with hunger starting to run more rampant through his veins again.

Stiles got to the stop of the stairs and grinned at the look in Derek's eyes. "You like the look of me painted with come?" He asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. Walking into the bathroom and /bending over/ to unplug the bath so they could shower in it with space.

Derek couldn't help himself - he had to touch Stiles /right now/ before he went absolutely crazy. Derek placed one hand each onto Stiles' hips, and slowly dragged his dick along the cleft of Stiles ass getting cum and lube onto it, but not caring less as he just stopped himself from pushing Stiles' torso onto the counter just to have his way with him once more.

Stiles chuckled as he felt Derek behind him. "You're so easy sometimes sourwolf." He said softly as he straightened up, putting the plug on the side of the sink before stepping into the tub, "You coming?" He crooked a finger and smirked, turning the water on.

Derek was being pulled like a marionette toward Stiles, and he couldn't be happy to submit to his Puppeteer. Derek's life has been nothing, but one heartache after another before Stiles stepped into his life and took the reigns - Derek could never look at anyone else as he looks at Stiles. Not with as much love, hope, desire, and contentment. Derek smiled smally before stepping into the tub behind Stiles where he placed his head onto Stiles' shoulder just to nuzzled his neck as his swelling desire started coming back full force.

Stiles sighed happily when Derek stepped into him and relaxed under the warm spray. Derek was everything to him. The give and take of their relationship. The fact that they fit together in so many ways. They both took such good care of each other. Everything was perfect with him and Stiles could finally be happy now that he had Derek, and his babies. And his pack. "I love you." he whispered, kissing his hair.

Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck again, "You're my one and only" was his response as the warm water cascaded down the both of them making the cum and lube wash away down the drain while Derek rubbed his left hand up and down Stiles' tummy mentally picturing the perfection that it'd be once, or if, it became rounded from pregnancy.

Stiles sighed as Derek spoke and grinned. Feeling the sweat and come and lube wash away down the drain, but the best thing was he could still feel the absence of Derek. He'd still be walking funny for days after this. The soreness would begin to set in later but for now it was complete and utter bliss.

"Would you like to go again my dear? Or does Morpheus call you to sleep?" Derek asked him as their activities have finally started catch up with him making him tired and groggy. He didn't think one time would take so much out of him, but he guessed it did judging by his nearly spent energy levels, though, he was more concerned over Stiles than himself.

"You're so cheesy and corny and romantic and I love you." Stiles said slowly, rubbing himself over with shower gel a little. "I cant... I dont think I can stay awake much longer..." He yawned and nuzzled into Derek's shoulder. "Wash my hair?" he whined, kissing him.

Derek kissed him back as he proceeded to use his lofa to scrub himself clean before making Stiles lean into him a bit just to he could scratch his fingers through Stiles' hair just so it'd feel clean. "Close your eyes" Derek instructed before tipping Stiles' head back into the spray so none could get in his eyes, and then tipping it back up where it rested on Derek's chest. After making sure Stiles was steady, Derek quickly washed his own hair before turning the water off.

Stiles closed his eyes obediently and tilted his head back. Then kept them closed as he let his head rest on Derek's chest as he washed himself. His body was slowly beginning to quit on him in favour of oblivion and he was almost asleep standing up, yawning and nuzzling against the Alpha absently.

Derek, seeing his mates state, swiftly picked him up bridal style which meant they forewent towels just so they could get to their bed across the hall faster. Stiles was the first to touch the bed on the right side which was Stiles' usual side. Derek carefully pulled back the black comforter and placed his mate within the black comforter and purple sheets wanting to make sure his comatose mate was in snuggly.

Stiles yawned and nuzzled into Derek's chest. He was placed back in Derek's bed... their bed. Because he was here more often than not anyway. He immediately turned onto his side and curled up into a ball, shuffling closer to where Derek would be lying in a few moments, anticipating cuddles.

Derek made his way around the bed to the left side, and climbed in before he shuffled his mate into his arms as he felt wrong without him there. Derek would be the first to admit he is very overprotective of Stiles, but he has a list of good reasons as to why - though he'd rather not list them before he goes to sleep. Not five minutes later he succumbs to the pull of Morpheus, but not before he placed one last kiss to Stiles' forehead before shutting his eyes and drifting off.

Stiles loved it when Derek was overprotective. He loved it when he told him what to do. And got jealous of people outside the pack that touched him. And all that other Alpha Mate stuff. He nuzzled into him and then he was done for. Dropping off to sleep deeply and instantly and with no sign of ever waking up without help.


End file.
